


Stranger

by Harlow R (harlowrd)



Series: Zutara Month 2012 [14]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 14 of Zutara Month 2012 - "Stranger"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger

It’s not with a little effort that you hide your discomfort. The outside world is ‘old-fashioned’; it’s idiotic, really, in your opinion, to be so impressed at the sight of a woman _in your condition._

_Pass them the fucking smelling salts,_ you think to yourself rather grumpily.

You’ve always been better at entertaining than Zuko, but for now he’s the one who has to do all the dirty work – you can’t bring yourself to care about anything but your throbbing feet and bursting bladder. He doesn’t really complain.

Privately, you smile to yourself. You can’t wait to meet her.


End file.
